


Sanctuary

by Garnigal



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 20:57:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18746971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garnigal/pseuds/Garnigal
Summary: She breaks





	Sanctuary

She’s safe here.

The door slams, solid and secure behind her, an impenetrable boundary between life and death, good and evil. The arms of the transept seem to welcome her, to close about her as she runs to the altar, to the cross, into the arms of Christ.

She breathes deep.

The penetrating smell of incense tickles her nose, the taste of oil and beeswax lingers on her tongue. The scents and flavours of Church soothe and calm her. Nothing bad can happen within these walls. The priests and sisters may be merely human, but they serve God and that will make them strong and immoveable.

She closes her eyes.

The picture of her mother offering her body in exchange for their lives will never leave her. The image of her father staggering down the hall with his entrails dragging behind him makes her gag. The vision of her sisters, screaming, twisting, torn apart from within and without is burned on her lids. She has seen too much to be innocent any longer.

She cries.

The delusions are upon her again, even in this consecrated place. The demon with the black wings stalks towards her. The demon with the lovely face lingers on the sideline, watching and gloating, writhing with the pleasure that death brings. White birds flutter ineffectually at them, swatted away by the demons with the golden eyes and the cold skin. She doesn’t understand what it means, but it fills her with dread.

She’s not safe here.

The heavy door crashes open as if it was made of paper, and the demons are upon her. This holy place, this sanctuary will be bathed with blood, the priests and sisters will be torn apart and defiled. She brought this evil down upon them, and there is nothing God can do to save them now.

She breaks.


End file.
